Imp
XP 400 (CR 1) LE Tiny outsider (devil, evil, extraplanar, lawful) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect good, detect magic, see in darkness; Perception +7 DEFENSE ---- AC 17, touch 16, flat-footed 13 (+3 Dex, +1 dodge, +1 natural, +2 size) hp 16 (3d10); fast healing 2 Fort +1, Ref +6, Will +4 DR 5/good or silver; Immune fire, poison; Resist acid 10, cold 10 OFFENSE ---- Speed 20 ft., fly 50 ft. (perfect) Melee sting +8 (1d4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Spell Like Abilities: At Will -- Lesser firebolt (DC 13) ---- STATISTICS ---- Str '''10, '''Dex 17, Con 10, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 14 Base Atk +3; CMB +1; CMD 15 Feats Improved Initiative, Toughness Skills Acrobatics +3, Climb +3, Knowledge (the planes) +3, Listen +2, Spot +2, Stealth +6 (+14 to hide), Use Magic Device +6 Languages Common, Infernal SQ '''change shape (boar, giant spider, rat, or raven, beast shape I) ---- ECOLOGY ---- '''Environment any (Hell) Organization solitary, pair, or flock (3–10) Treasure standard ABILITIES ---- Lesser Firebolt (Sp): An imp can invoke an effect identical to a lesser firebolt '' (DC 13) a number of times per day equal to 3 + its Charisma modifier (5/day in the case of the imp presented above). The save DC is Charisma based, and the caster level is equal to the imp’s racial Hit Dice. ''Spell Resistance: An imp has spell resistance equal to 11 + 1/2 its racial Hit Dice. Imps vary widely in appearance, ranging through a spectrum of bestial traits and grotesque body shapes, though most take the forms of red-skinned, winged humanoids with bulbous features. Such a typical imp stands a mere 2 feet tall, has a 3-foot wingspan, and weighs 10 pounds. Imps '''are small creatures from the Twisting Nether that are small devils or demons. They hold limited arcane power, and usually serve more powerful beings; like other demons or warlocks. Though it's natural deference to a master makes it a prized servant, imps are stereotyped as to having a mischievous nature combined with a penchant for destruction and impetuousness. This can manifest at the worst possible times. Most imps love fire, and have a pyromaniacal approach to it. If they aren't watched carefully, they will set aflame any flammable material they come across. Most imps also speak Infernal languages. When outmatched, imps simply run, only to show up later when their enemies are weakened or occupied. In groups, they are capable of simple group tactics, such as focusing their attacks on one opponent and setting up ambushes. An imp engages a foe in melee only as a last resort, preferring to use lesser firebolt from a safe distance. While accompanying its master, an imp almost always acts exactly as instructed. Sometimes, though, an imp that is feeling particularly bold may take an action that its master hasn’t expressly forbidden (such as secretly lighting a table on fire, or finishing off a creature that its master intended to take prisoner). OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice ''World of Warcraft: Monster Guide''' Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment'' Category:Warlock's Pets